To Have A Father
by Jollybird
Summary: Harry found out that Snape's his father after being rescued from the Dursleys. Warning: OOC, Severitus. Abandoned. Rewritten - To Die for Rebirth
1. Truth to be Told

**Chapter 1**

**Truth to Be Told**

A tall boy was standing in front of a mirror. Gone were the childish features he once had, gone was the shine inside his emerald eyes. His once sparkling emerald eyes were now as cold as ice. His appearance had changed since the summer started. His once tanned skin was now pale. His cheekbones were higher than it used to be, and he didn't need to wear glasses anymore. His hair wasn't messy anymore, but it lied flat. It was obvious that he was not James Potter's son.

The boy turned away from the mirror and walked back to the corner he used to be.

I don't care who my father is. Why should I care anyway, I've never had one. Just Sirius… Sirius… it's my fault that he died. It's all my faults. I'm wrong, looking into Snape's pensieve. Why should I be so curious? Curiosity kills the cat. Why can't I remember about the mirror? Yes, it's all my faults. Not Snape's, not Dumbledore's, not Kreacher's, not anyone's but him.

He heard a click sound and suddenly tried to cover himself. A huge man with a purple face went inside the room. He approached the boy and grabbed him by the neck. The boy was shaking hardly with fears and tried not to make any sound. Vernon Dursley threw the skinny boy to the wall. The wall hit the boy's head and it started bleeding.

The purple-faced man drew his belt and walked toward the boy's limp figure.

"Look at me, you, Freak!" he roared.

The boy tried to raise his head, but it fell down helplessly. Of course, how could he have any energy? He hasn't eaten for two days. Vernon Dursley was annoyed and whipped his belt to the boy.

_I deserve this. Sirius died because of me. I deserve this._ The boy thought silently.

He received his uncle's whips silently, crying helplessly, but not saying any single words.

After a while, his uncle went out of the room. Harry sighed in relieves but then he showed up again, carrying a silvery dagger with him. Vernon Dursley walked over the boy and stabbed the dagger to his stomach. He quickly pulled it away and stabbed in many different places. Harry couldn't bear it anymore. He moaned, "No, Uncle Vernon. Please, please… stop…"

"Don't you dare calling me uncle, you FREAK! And I know that you're no more than a serial killer! It's because of you that I lost my JOB!" he said and grabbed Harry on the collar. He banged him to the nearest wall and with that, Harry passed out.

Severus Snape was drunk at his quarter when a house elf entered the room.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you immediately," the elf said and disappeared.

"What does the old man wants now?" he asked himself and walked to the headmaster's office, mumbling about Potter.

"What happened to that boy now. Hasn't he caused enough already?"

He reached the gargoyle statue and gave the password (skittles). _Where on earth does he get that name?_ He thought and entered the office.

"Take a sit, Severus," said the calm old man sitting behind the desk.

The younger man sat down and asked, "What is it Headmaster?"

"It's about Harry,"

"What does he do this time?" he snapped.

"Calm down. Harry has done nothing wrong. Here, a letter from Lily to you. I agreed to give it to you when Harry reached sixteen," Dumbledore handed a white, formal envelope to the Potions Master.

The potions master took the letter curiously and opened it. There was two pieces of parchments. He took the first one.

_Birth Certificate_

_Lucas Bryant Snape_

_Born to Lillian Evans-Potter and Severus Amadeus Snape on July 31st, 1988 at 23:59_

Snape's eyes widen in shock.

"Albus, does this mean…?" he asked and the elderly man nodded gravely.

Severus returned to the letter and started reading the second parchment.

_My dear Severus,_

_By the time you read this, I have died. I think you understand what the purpose I'm writing this letter for by reading the birth certificate. Yes, he is your son and not James'. James also knew about this and still, he married me. I'm really sorry, but I have to protect him and with your position as the spy for the light, I don't want to risk his life. When our son reached the age 16, it might be less effective and so he might changed his appearance completely before his sixteenth birthday. Yes, I put a concealment charm on him when he was a baby. He will, however started changing in about a month before his birthday or so. He will also earn some other heritages oh his birthday, I still don't know what it is though._

_Our son might stay either with Petunia or Sirius when I'm dead. But, if he stays with Petunia, you might want to get him out of there. She and Vernon have never been fond of magic. I'm worried that they might give him a hard time._

_Please, take care of him. Don't hold a grudge against him just because of his appearance. Give him care and love. I love you always._

_Forever yours,_

_Lillian Evans-Potter_

Severus felt tears going down his face. He crushed the letter on his hand and went out of the headmaster's office. He closed the door slowly, ran to the dungeon and locked himself in his quarter. He sat in front of the fireplace, staring through the fire, lost in thought.

_Oh, what have I done to him? He's my son after all, what should I do now?_

Albus' head appeared on the fireplace.

"Severus… Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's obvious that I'm not okay, Albus. Please, leave me alone, I just need some time."

Albus' head nodded and disappeared from the fireplace

_God, what should I do now?_

A/n: That's it! Do you like the story? I hope so… Maybe this is short, but it's just the beginning… I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Please leave me a review! It seems that my other stories weren't a good success, but I really enjoy writing this one, so I hope it's better. Also, if you have time, please also read my other story, Fate. And for Harry's birth year, I changed it to 1988 so he's 16 by 2004. I hope that explain everything...

_(- Chapter fixed. But I'm not really sure if the grammatical errors have totally gone. I fixed it after rereading it, but I think I'll need a beta, like one of my dearest reviewers said. If you are interested to be one, please leave your email in your review! I'll keep in touch! I've changed a bit here and a bit there.. :P I'll answer your review in the new chapter, which won't be too long to be uploaded! My huge thanks go to anyone who reviews!!! XXX, love you so much! Thanks for the reviews!)_

_By the way, messed up my story format. Does anyone know how to prevent it from happening? There is a line break in my stories, but it's just disappeared when I uploaded it. And some of italics (and bolds) didn't work either… The title used to be centred and bolded._


	2. Escape from the Dursleys

Chapter 2

Escape from the Dursleys

It was just the fourth day since the end of school term when Harry passed out in his room. He hadn't written any letters to the Order because he was still unconscious by the beatings his Uncle did to him two days ago. When the Order didn't get any letters from Harry, they decided to bring this matter into the Order's meeting in Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black has given Remus Lupin the house and he allowed the Order to make it the Order's headquarter. Remus, however, lived at Grimmauld Place now.

"Albus, Potter hasn't written to us since the end of the school year," said Mad-Eye Moody, or rather growled.

"Really?" said Dumbledore with an amused tone.

"Yeah, don't you think we should check on him?" Remus asked, looking concerned.

"I guess so. Sev-" he started to say but was cut by Severus Snape.

"No, Albus, I won't go check on the boy, never," he snapped.

"Severus, you have to. He's –"

"NO! I won't go check on HIM!"

"You. Go. Check. On. Harry. At. The. Privet. Drive. Now!" ordered a rather mad Headmaster.

Severus didn't get any words to reply on the Headmaster. He turned away and disappeared with a small 'pop'.

The other people in the room were petrified because of the look on the Headmaster's face. No one had ever seen him mad like this before and no one would want to see it again.

"But Albus, why him?" asked Mad-Eye Moody hesitantly.

"I have my reasons, Alastor," the old man sighed and put his head on his hands.

Severus Snape reapparated outside the ward they had put on the Privet Drive and walked toward number four. It was very dark because it almost reached midnight and everyone was asleep. Really, if there was anyone there at the moment, they would flee right away, watching a man with a very pale skin wearing a strange black outfit for muggles, which called robes, cursing the Headmaster for sending him to check on the boy. When he reached number four, Privet Drive, he opened the locked door using one simple 'Alohomora' spell. The greasy-haired man strolled through the house.

All the residents seemed to be asleep. Snape scanned the living room. There was no sign of a boy, aged 16 with a black hair living there. No photographs of him, anyway.

_Wrong house, maybe. But it won't do any harm to check, will it?_

He walked to the corridor where the stairs to the second floor are in, but before he went upstairs, he sensed a strange feeling from a cupboard under the stairs. He tried to open the cupboard but it's locked. He then used the Alohomora spell once again and the lock opened. Severus peeked inside the cupboard and found a single, thin mattress there. But there was no sign of living. In there he felt sorrow and pain. The potions master shrugged and closed the door. He headed upstairs and found three rooms. He opened and entered the first room and there was a fat figure sleeping with a smaller one. He left the room and went inside the next room. He saw a big, fat, boy snoring loudly on the bed. Severus closed the door behind him and headed to the last one. The last bedroom has a lock in front of it, and it seemed to be locked from outside.

_What a muggle…_

Severus unlocked the door and went inside. The room was pitch black. He couldn't see anything. He tried to switch on the light but the bulb seemed to be broken. "_Lumos_," he whispered and soon the room was full of light. Severus watched in horror that a very thin and tall boy lying unconscious at one side of the room, against the wall. His body was bleeding and there was a pool of blood around him. He approached the boy. He didn't pay much attention to the boy's face and shook his body.

"Potter, Potter, wake up!" he called.

The boy shuddered and opened his eyes a little, "Pr.. Professor?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, it's me. I'm getting you out of here. Is there anything you want to take with you?" he asked, trying to make his tone as gentle as possible.

"Loose… board… under… the… bed…….." with that the boy passed out.

Severus scanned the room more carefully now. There were only a bed with a thin mattress and a bulb that was broken. Nothing more. He wondered where the boy's school things were but decided not to think about it right now.

_The boy needs an immediate treatment. What the hell did the muggles do?!_

"_Ferula,_" he said, pointing his wand to the boy. The boy's wounds were soon bandaged. He turned to the bed and searched for the loose board. He found it and took the boy's remaining things, his wand, his invisibility cloak, and a photo album of Lily and James Potter.

"FREEZE!" roared someone behind Severus, causing him to turn to a purple-faced fat man.

"Dursley," Severus acknowledged.

"Get out of here now and leave the boy!"

"Oh? What can you do, Dursley? _Petrificus Totalus,_" he said and Vernon Dursley froze on his state, and then he dropped to the floor.

Petunia appeared next with her piggy son. Severus was too worried to do anything and just petrified them like Vernon. After handling Harry's relatives, he shrunk the boy's belongings, carried the boy on his arms and left the house, leaving the Dursley's petrified in their own house.

Severus walked to the edge of the ward and disapparated to the forbidden forest. He walked quickly to the castle, heading straight to the hospital wing. His robe was billowing behind him.

"Poppy! Poppy!" he shouted for the matron.

Poppy Pomfrey walked out from her office and saw Severus at the Hospital Wing.

"Professor! What happened?" she questioned as the Potions Master rarely went to the Hospital Wing except there's something urgent, and it was usually during the school year and not at holidays.

"He needs immediate treatment now," Severus said bitterly as he laid the unconscious boy on the bed.

"Take care of him. I need to inform the headmaster now," he said and left to the Dumbledore's office.

Severus reached the stone gargoyle statue and gave the password (skittles). When he was finally upstairs (which felt like ages to him) he banged the door opened and saw a startled face of Albus Dumbledore.

"My, my, Severus, what happened?" asked the old man with the annoying twinkles on his blue eyes.

"Potter. He. Hospital Wing. Abused. His Relatives," he said, trying to get some breath after the long trip (or what he think is a long trip) to the Headmaster's office.

"What?!" Dumbledore asked and stood up abruptly. The twinkles were gone now, leaving his eyes in the colour of the deepest ocean.

"Poppy is taking care of him now. I found him locked in his room, unconscious. He was bleeding badly, making a pool of blood near him," Severus said when he finally got some air.

Dumbledore went straight to the Hospital Wing with Severus following closely behind. Dumbledore opened the door slowly, let Severus in and closed it quietly behind him. They approached the bed and saw Harry Potter in totally different appearances. No one would ever recognize him unless they saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Headmaster! What happened to this boy? And who is he anyway?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she saw the headmaster in the hospital wing. It's obvious that she didn't notice that the boy in front of him was in fact the boy who lived.

"Poppy, if you could leave the three of us alone, please?" Dumbledore asked.

"But headmaster, he needed to be examined!"

"Calm down, Poppy. It won't do any harm."

"Very well, call me if something happened and if you're finished!" she said and went back to her office, with a look of annoyance plastered on her face.

Dumbledore watched the matron disappeared to her office and turned to Severus.

"Severus, have you noticed his look?"

The black-haired man nodded.

"So it's true. He changed before his birthday… Poppy didn't seem to notice. The only thing we should be worried is his scar," Dumbledore said.

"What about my scar?" said or croaked a voice from the bed.

"Harry? Do you feel better?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. "Thanks for bringing me here, Professor," he said to Snape.

Snape just nodded and turned away.

"Severus, would you mind if I tell him?"

"No, Headmaster. I'll tell him myself," he said, turning back to Harry. "Harry." Harry was surprised that Snape actually used his first name. "I'm your father," he said silently.

Harry was dumbstruck for a moment, but then he nodded and smiled at him knowingly. "I know that James Potter is not my father, but I've never guessed that it's you."

Dumbledore and Snape glanced to each other, thinking the boy had gone mad or something.

"You're not angry with me?" Snape finally found his words, after he got his face back straight and his eyes backed on their original places after getting threw out of his skull, or so he felt they were, though they were just widen in shock.

Harry shook his head. "Having you as a father is better than none at all," he said again and smiled.

The two professors seemed to be taken aback with the wisdom the boy had.

"Harry, you really don't mind if Professor Snape is your father?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head no again. For his surprised, Snape approached him and hugged him tightly, making him choked.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm sorry that I make you lived with those horrible creatures. I'm sorry that they abused you. And I'm so sorry for what I've done to you for the past five years," he said after letting Harry go.

"You don't need to be sorry. I deserve it," Harry answered darkly.

"What makes you think you deserve that?! No one deserves a treatment like that!"

"Sirius… he… died because of me."

"No, it's not your fault! It's the bloody Dark Lord's fault."

The youngster realized it. He nodded and smiled at his newly found father.

"So, what's it with my scar?"

"Oh. Severus and I had decided a few days ago to give you a new identity if you are really Severus' son. That means Harry Potter goes into hiding and there you are with a new identity. We still need to work it out though," Dumbledore said.

"Of course, that's if you agree though," Snape added hesitantly.

For a minute Harry looked thoughtful and then nodded. "I think it's a good idea. I might have to take the Dark Mark. But isn't there someone who says, "Keep your friend close and your enemies closer"? I don't really mind. In addition, I might be able to sneak in front of his nose without him knowing," he said finally.

Severus was in fear when the fact hit him that his son would have to take the Dark Mark. "No, you're not going to risk yourself by taking the Dark Mark!" Severus shouted, rather too quickly. His heart would break if his only son ruined his life and took the dark mark.

"We'll see as time goes." It was Harry's only answer and there was an awkward silence

"So, what we need to do for now is getting rid of your scar. Unfortunately, I can't do that. We have two choices here. One, change the shape of your scar. Two, hide it. Which one will you choose?" Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I think the second one is better." Harry said and looked at Snape.

Snape nodded and Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry's forehead. He whispered a strange word that neither Snape nor Harry knew what it was. When the spell hit Harry's forehead, he felt a little pain that disappeared the next second.

"There," Dumbledore said.

Harry observed his forehead using his left hand and didn't feel any scar on it. He knew that it was still somewhere there, but well, it's hidden.

"Can't this be gone with a simple Revealo?" Harry asked.

"No. Want to try? _Revealo!_" Dumbledore cast a spell toward his forehead and nothing happened.

"Impressive," the youngest in the room said.

"So, what's my new name?"

"Lucas Bryant Snape."

_A/n: So! That's chapter 2! I'm putting two chapters at a time. Hope you like it! And remember to leave me a review!! Do you think Severus is a little bit OOC? If you do, please tell me in which one. _

_(- Chapter fixed. But I'm not really sure if the grammatical errors have totally gone. I fixed it after rereading it, but I think I'll need a beta, like one of my dearest reviewers said. If you are interested to be one, please leave your email in your review! I'll keep in touch! I've changed a bit here and a bit there.. :P Oh, and I've already fixed the confusing timelines! Thanks for reminding me of that! I'll answer your review in the new chapter, which won't be too long to be uploaded! My huge thanks go to anyone who reviews!!! XXX, love you so much! Thanks for the reviews!)_

_By the way, messed up my story format. Does anyone know how to prevent it from happening? There is a line break in my stories, but it's just disappeared when I uploaded it. And some of italics (and bolds) didn't work either… The title used to be centred and bolded._


	3. A Reminder

Chapter Three

A Reminder

"Are you done now? It has been more than an hour and I need to inspect the boy more," said an annoyed Poppy Pomfrey.

"Sure, Poppy. We've done now. I have to go now, Lucas. See you later!" said a false cheerful tone of Albus Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes and stopped Albus from leaving by casting a locking spell at the hospital wing entrance. "Wait a minute. You haven't told me who the boy is and what for God's sake has happened to him!" reminded the matron with mad glints on her eyes.

Harry, or currently Lucas watched with amusement at the scene playing in front of his eyes. _If she has an animagus form, I'm sure it'll be a dragon… Watching from her behaviours, well, that's obvious._ He thought.

"Oh well, Poppy. Let me introduce Lucas to you," Albus said as he walked back to the bed where Lucas was laid. "Lucas, this is Poppy Pomfrey, our school's healer. Poppy, this is Lucas Snape," he said.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, if I might hear the wrong thing. Are you saying that his name is Lucas _Snape_?" Madame Pomfrey asked, added a pressure in the word Snape and gave the potions master a nervous glance.

"For your information, Poppy. _He_ is my _son_. What, surprised? I guess I have nothing else to do here. I'm leaving," Severus Snape scolded the matron and left the room, after unlocking the door with a spell from his wand. His robe billowed behind him.

The Headmaster gave Madame Pomfrey a curt nod and left the room after saying, "Well, Lucas. I'll see you later."

Lucas nodded at the Headmaster and turned his attention to the matron.

"Well, I've healed the back of your head and wrapped the wound in your stomach. You've also got a few broken ribs, but I can't really do anything about it. They'll heal naturally. The last thing is what I need to confirm with you. When was the last time you eat and drink?" she asked sternly, glaring at Harry suspiciously.

He put a thoughtful face. "Umm… I don't know. I think it was two days before I passed out…" he said a minute later.

"Listen, Mr. Snape. I don't care what your reason is but you will have to eat now. Dobby!" she called the house elf.

A house elf with eyes like two tennis balls appeared next to Harry. "Is there anything Madame needs Dobby to do?" he asked politely.

"Bring Mr. Snape here some food. Porridge will do better," she ordered.

"Dobby is leaving to take some food now. I is to be back later," it said and disappeared. A few moments later, it arrived with a tray of toasts, porridge, and orange juice.

"Dobby is to bring some food for Mr. Snape, Sir," it said and placed the tray on the end table near Harry's bedroom and again, it disappeared.

"I'll leave you to eat on your own, Mr. Snape. You HAVE to eat it," she said, waiting confirmation from the horribly Snape-like boy.

Harry knew that it was not wise to argue with the matron at the current time and nodded. The nurse beamed approvingly and left to her office.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast and took a small bite. Firstly it felt like if he was going to throw up but then it disappeared and he ate the rest of the food. After he was done, he put the tray back on the end table and lied down on his bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling.

FLASHBACK 

The last thing Harry remembered was passing out after his back hit the wall hardly. He took a look at his surrounding but there was nothing. It was pitch black. Then Harry noticed a blink of light from one side of the room and decided to approach it. Soon, he saw a figure standing on the light.

"Sirius?"

The figure stepped out of the light and nodded. He was a black haired man, with a face of happiness. There wasn't any sign of desperation like before. Harry trembled slightly but then he ran straight to his godfather and hugged him dearly.

"Sirius! I thought you were… dead…" he said softly.

"Well… I've actually died a few days ago..." the man said and broke a grin.

"But, how? How can I see and touch you?"

"I asked for a permission to meet you, Harry. I'm actually going to show myself in your dream and I do not expect to meet you here," he explained.

"Oh Sirius… I'm so sorry… It's my fault you and Cedric died. It's my entire fault."

"Harry! None of then is your fault. If it's someone's fault, then it is _Voldemort's,_" he said, spitting on the name.

"But, Sirius… If I continued Occlumency, you wouldn't have died! If I didn't ask Cedric to touch the cup together with me, Wormtail wouldn't have killed him. If I thought to use the mirror to contact you, Kreacher wouldn't have fooled me and you wouldn't have died! If I weren't too suspicious looking through Snape's pensieve, he wouldn't have stopped the lesson! You see, it's my entire fault!" Harry said, tears prickling on his eyes.

Sirius gave him a fatherly hug and said softly, "It's really not your fault, Harry. It's Voldemort's. Think of it slowly."

Harry thought about it and then nodded.

"You're not supposed to be here, Harry. You'll be waking up soon. I have to go now. Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Face what lies in front of you. You must not run away. You can do it. Promise me," Sirius said.

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby promised not to do anything stupid and face whatever lies in front of me without running away," Harry said solemnly and wiped his tears away, facing his Godfather bravely.

Sirius nodded in approval and disappeared to the mist. After some time, Harry heard a familiar voice calling him. He opened his eyes and saw the Potions Master through his blurred vision. He replied to the man but then he slipped away to a dreamless sleep. When he woke up, he was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Harry's thoughts were distracted by Madame Pomfrey who came back to the room to retrieve the empty tray.

"Well, Mr. Snape. You'd better take a rest now," she said and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey," he said in a surprisingly tenor voice.

"You're always welcome, dear," she said and left Harry to drift away to a pleasant sleep.

A/n : That's chapter three!!! So sorry for the long update. School has started and I have to catch up with the lessons. Well, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, here are my responses.

_GonnaBeFamous – well, I admit that Snape's out of character. I'm trying to figure it out. I haven't finished reading Resonance, and my CPU has just broken down this evening. How saddddd…. TT Thanks for the review!_

_Unseen watcher – oh yeah, he learned to cope with it. Maybe this chapter answered why Harry isn't denial. Thanks for reviewing._

_Anarane Anwamane – Thanks so much! That means a lot!_

_Opal – You're right. I've changed it. I think I'll update chapter 1 and 2. I've corrected some mistakes. Thanks!_

_Lillinfields – I continue, I continue, I continue, thanks! _

_Sakura saisaka – Um, yeah, I noticed that too. I need a beta… Well, I've gone through it and reviewed some errors, but I think there's more than that. Thanks for the review!_

_t.a.g.0 – Wow! Thanks for that review! You make me know what my mistakes. I've fixed the time. For Harry being OOC, maybe this chapter has an answer to it. About Snape, I'm still figuring it out… Yup! I'm searching for a beta reader! Thanks a lot for the review._

_Makalani Astral – I'm not good at finding names… but here are a few choices : Rufus Shayne Snape, Melvin Elroy Snape, Alexander Bryant Snape, Emanuel Frank Snape, and Zachary Hershel Snape. If you have another good name, please don't hesitate to place it in your review!_

_Jiji – I don't plan Ron and Hermione to know about it in the recent time. But they will find out in the middle (or I think they will…)_

_OK, Thanks for all the reviews! I'm searching for a beta reader. If you want to be one, please just put your email in your review. I'll keep in touch. If any of you didn't like Harry's new name, here are some choices : Rufus Shayne Snape, Melvin Elroy Snape, Alexander Bryant Snape, Emanuel Frank Snape, and Zachary Hershel Snape. If you have another name, please tell me in your review!! AND LASTLY, PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Clutchy 30/07/04)_


	4. Snape’s Confession

Chapter 4

Snape's Confession

The potions master left the hospital wing after being shooed away by Madame Pomfrey, ignoring the headmaster who was ranting behind him. He took a sharp turn to the dungeon and to his pleasure, the headmaster had stopped following him. Severus Snape slumped to the cold dungeon floor and sat against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. The mysterious man took a deep breath or two and focused his mind to his newly found son.

Who would've guessed? The famous Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was in fact his son, his son with his dearest Lily. He could still remember the certain redhead girl, the only one who truly cared about him, even more than the members of Slytherin house. The memory of their first talk was still fresh in his mind.

_-- FLASHBACK --_

Young Severus Snape was feeling guilty for calling Evans Mudblood after that little incident with those damned Marauders. He wandered around the castle, trying to find Evans to apologize to her. His first destination was the library. Evans, from what he had learned from his Slytherin fellows was a bookworm. She was the top of their year.

Severus entered the library quietly, and gave a little nod to the librarian, Madame Quint. He strolled around the library through many shelves of book but he didn't catch any single glimpse of a certain redhead. He had just decided to search in other places when he heard a sob from a hidden corner beyond the shelves. He found his way there and his heart was torn when he saw Lily Evans crying silently behind stacks of books that surrounded her. Severus approached quietly and placed a simple silencing ward on that corner.

The crying girl didn't notice him. He stood quietly, waiting the girl to look up. Lily continued crying for about an hour until she finally looked up. She was surprised seeing the Slytherin who had just annoyed her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Uh… I… Iwantoapologizewhatisaidtoyouearlier," Severus said and blushed for failing to say it.

"Sorry?" the girl looked at him oddly.

Severus calmed himself and then said clearly, "I want to apologize for what I said to you this noon."

Lily looked at him oddly, "But… but… if you're feeling guilty for saying that you shouldn't have said it to me!"

"Come of it, Evans. You know how Slytherins are. How am I supposed to thank a muggleborn in front of all of my housemates? I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean to call you that, but… my housemates are there. Thanks," he said and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

The redhead nodded and surprisingly, she smiled at him. "You're welcome. I'm also tired with their stupid actions. Those two, Black and Potter, are obviously annoying, and so do Lupin and Pettigrew who had never do anything to their actions," she pouted and waved her arm to an empty chair, signalling Severus to sit down.

_-- END OF FLASHBACK --_

The potions master snapped back to his consciousness and stood up. He continued trailing to his private quarter in the dungeon. His quarter was inside his office. He entered his office and locked the door with various locking spells from inside. The office was neat and clean. Everything was placed in order and there were some stacks of parchments on his desk, waiting to be graded, which will most likely be some D's or T's because they were Hufflepuff's.

He then walked to a painting of Salazar Slytherin and said his password in a harsh tone.

"Everything all right, Severus?" the great Salazar Slytherin greeted him before the canvas swung open, revealing a path to his quarter.

"No, Salazar, everything is messed up," he snarled and started to walk inside his quarter.

"Aw, a little bit snappish today, my dear heir?" Salazar teased.

Snape usually just walked away when that happened but that time, he froze on his steps. Yes, he was one of Slytherin's heirs. What hit him was, if he was Slytherin's heir, then so was Potter, uh, no, Harry, no, Lucas. He let himself though about it for a while then decided to enter his room. Salazar's Painting has swung back to its place, closing the way from Severus' quarter to his office.

Snape's quarter was surprisingly pleasant. The furniture was made from a cherry wood, and so did the canopy bed. The king size bed was covered by cream coloured sheets, and so did the pillows. The canopy was a deep Ravenclaw blue, with silver trimmings around it. The wall was painted with soft, cream colour. The floor was made of black granite. There was a medieval looking door that leaded to the bathroom.

Severus collapsed himself to the comfortable armchair in front of the fireplace. He sighed and leaned toward the chair, gazing blankly to the ceiling. He remembered the last time she met Lily. They were in Dumbledore's office, along with James Potter. That time, they decided whether Lily should marry James or not. Severus disagreed at first, but then when Dumbledore explained the reasons behind it all, he agreed. It was for Lily's protection. However, after Lily married James, they were still seeing each other, but secretly. Not even Dumbledore or James knew about it. And when Lucas was born, he was sure that he had been James' son, because of his appearances.

Being depressed, Severus pulled some Gryffindors' essays he hadn't finished grading and went through it. After reading one of the essays, he grabbed one of his quills, dipped it on black ink, crossed the essay from the top to the end and write a T on it. Feeling satisfied, he went through the other essays with a smirk quirked in his lips.

**_Sparkling silver angel wings_**_ – thanks alot, I like it too! =)_

**_Makalani Astral _**_– erm, about Dobby.. I don't know, but I don't really want him to know. That's why. I've made a new name. Lucas Bryant Snape. Like it? Thanks for reviewing!_

**_The Snake Charmer_**_ – thanks for reminding me.. I'll think about it later.._

**_Diamond004_**_ – I like Lucas, I use it! =) but Lucas Tynan sounds a bit strange.. I don't know.. And if Lucas means light and Tynan dark.. Well, it just didn't click.. Lucas is nice anyway.. Thanks for the suggestions, and thanks for reviewing.._

**_Connie Eressea_**_ – Ah, thanks… Here is a chapter about Snape. I don't know if he's in character or not, though… It's really hard to write him. It's all right, English isn't my primary language too. I'm Indonesian! =D_

**_Hermoine21_**_ – Thanks! Hermione is a possibility, but Ron is a completely different matter…_

**_Lonlyheart _**_– here's the new chapter! Thanks for reviewing! =)_

**_Athenakitty_**_ – Pomfrey didn't know that Damien (now it's Lucas) is Harry… That might come up soon though. Maybe she'll know when Lucas have another vision…_

**_Jiji _**_– I'm sorry for the long update, but hey, I'm updating… =p PC breakdown, lol. Used laptop at first but when my PC is up again, I have to copy the data, and here it is now.. =p. I hope you enjoy it!_

_A/n : Sorry for the long update… So many tests… TT I'm so sad… So busy… so, so, so, so sorry.. =p. Well, that's chapter 4! Please review! I'm not sure when the next update will be, hope it'll be soon! =p_


	5. Health Problem

**Chapter 5**

**Health Problem**

Lucas opened his eyes slowly due the brightness of the room. He blinked a few times to adjust his view. Lucas glanced around the room and noticed that it was the hospital wing. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could hear Madame Pomfrey working in her office, and he decided not to disturb her. Lucas tried to get up to go to the bathroom, but instead of succeeded, he choked loudly.

Poppy Pomfrey was working in her office when she heard a choke in the infirmary. She walked into the infirmary and saw Severus Snape's son sitting on his bed. She hurried to the boy's side and did a quick check on him.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

"Uh…I tried to get up and walk to the bathroom," Lucas replied.

"Oh, dear… Come, I'll help you," she said and put one of Lucas' arms on her shoulder.

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey," he said and got up to his feet with the help of the matron. He walked limply to the bathroom.

"I'll wait outside. If you need anything, just call me."

Lucas nodded and went inside the bathroom. The bathroom was luxurious. Lucas grabbed the side handle on the wall and walked slowly to the sink. He took a good look at his new look on the mirror. The lightning bolt scar was gone, and now, he was a new person. He shrugged and grabbed a toothbrush. After finished brushing his teeth, he washed his face and rubbed it with a towel. He walked back and opened the door.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Lucas asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, Mr. Snape?"

Lucas felt a bit strange being called as a Snape and went silent for a few minutes.

Not getting any response, Madame Pomfrey braved herself to ask again, "Mr. Snape?"

"Lucas?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ma'am. I'm thinking of something," he snapped back to consciousness. "Am I healthy enough to go outside?"

"I'm so sorry, dear, but I don't think it's a good idea. What do you need? I'll try to provide it here," the matron said.

"Ah, it's okay. I just want to talk to my father. But before, can I have breakfast, please?"

"Of course, come, I'll help you to your bed."

They went back to Lucas' bed. After that, Madame Pomfrey asked a house elf to bring Lucas some breakfast. The house elf turned back fast. He brought a tray full of food and put it on the table near Lucas' bed. Then, he disappeared with a small pop.

"There, enjoy your breakfast. Call me when you're finished. I need to examine your injuries," Madame Pomfrey said.

Lucas nodded and gave her a smile while he grabbed a bowl of cereal and started eating his breakfast.

"You won't need much time to get better if you eat that way," said Madame Pomfrey approvingly. After saying that, she left to her office.

When Lucas finished his breakfast, he called Madame Pomfrey and she started examining his injuries. The house elf who brought his breakfast earlier came back to collect the tray. Madame Pomfrey examined her injuries one by one patiently. Finally, she said to Lucas.

"Your wounds have been better. Some of it might leave a scar. About your ribs, I can't do anything about it. You're still in your growth spurt and if I healed it, there might be consequences. So, better leave them to heal naturally. I still don't know if there are any serious injuries, but we'll now it soon. Due to your broken ribs, I advise you to do everything carefully. It might be worse if there are more accidents."

Lucas nodded and replied, "Well, I promise I'll do everything carefully. Can you ask my Dad to come, please?"

"Sure. I'll call him right now," she said and smiled. Never in her life as a Hogwart's nurse had she got a polite teen as a patient. Usually teens were harsh and impolite. They wanted to go out of the hospital wing fast, not caring how serious their injuries were. This child, however, was different. Poppy walked to her office and grabbed some powder in the sack near the fireplace and threw it to the fire.

"Severus Snape's quarter," she shouted.

Severus Snape was reading a potions magazine in his quarter on the armchair in front of the fireplace. (A/n. that's mouthful, you know! Joking…). However, his mind wasn't in the book. He was distracted about his son's condition and of course, about their newly found relationship. Severus Snape had never done anything but insulting his son. He didn't know what he should do to his son. He was deep on his thoughts and didn't hear a voice calling him from the fireplace.

"Professor! PROFESSOR!" Poppy Pomfrey called.

Didn't get any response, her temper raised, "PROFESSOR SEVERUS AMADEUS SNAPE!!!"

Severus snapped back to confusion and looked down to the fireplace.

"Yes?" he answered warily.

"Lucas wants to talk to you," said the matron fiercely before disappearing from the fire.

Severus calmed himself and made his way to the hospital wing. Before stepping inside, he took a deep breathe until finally opening the door. He saw Poppy sitting next to his son's bed. She noticed him first and snapped, "What took you so long?!" Before Severus could response, his son calmed Poppy down.

"It is okay, Ma'am. Can you please leave the two of us alone?"

"Sure, Dear," she said before she marched back to her office, giving her last glare to the Professor.

The older man approached his son and stood by his side. Feeling the uncomfortable situation, Lucas tried to end it by waving his hand elegantly to the empty chair next to his bed, indicating his newly found father to sit down. Severus sat down on the chair and went silent.

"Professor, I..." Lucas began but being cut by the Potions Master.

"Pot- Harry- err, I mean Lucas. You don't have to call me Professor. Severus will do," he said uneasily.

"Prof- Sorry, I mean Severus. Can you let me know how… that happened? I mean, you and my mom," the younger boy said tranquilly, choosing his words carefully, trying not to make the older man angry.

Severus was shocked that the boy could ask that coolly. "Uh… We… We were dating since fifth year. You know, when you saw the event in my pensieve. After I called her Mudblood, I apologized later and we got closer."

"But, she married James?"

"That's a long story, Lucas. Everything changed at the end of our seventh year," he began telling the complete story to his soon with a pensive expression on his face.

"That time, my father forced me to join the Dark Lord. I can't oppose him. Shortly after that, Lily found out and didn't want to hear any of my reasons. She saw my Dark Mark. She ran away and married James. I didn't meet her since then. When you were born, I never thought the possibilities that you were my son. And Albus told me that you just looked like James. On that Halloween, well, you know what happened."

"Why? Why don't you tell them?" Lucas asked quietly, trying to keep his emotion in control.

"I… I… I'm sorry. It seemed that Voldemort has suspicions on me. He didn't tell me any plan about the attack. I don't even know that Pettigrew is a Death Eater. When I knew what happened I went to see Dumbledore. But when he reached Godric's Hollow, it was already too late…" he explained sorrowfully.

"Don't be. I also want to apologize for my impolite behaviours toward you in the past years," Lucas said.

"It's all right. I'm sorry for the way I treat you in the past years too," Severus whispered, holding his tears.

"So… Can we start over…Dad?" Lucas asked hesitantly

Severus couldn't hold his tears any longer. Tears strained down on his cheeks. He got up from the chair and gave his son a bear hug. He whispered near his ear, "Of course son, I love you."

As Lucas hugged his father back, he suddenly felt very weak. His breaths grew faster and faster, as he couldn't breathe anymore. He then closed his eyes and lost his consciousness.

Severus, feeling the weight on his shoulder grew suspicious. He called his son but received no response. The Potions Master laid his son in the bed and started shaking him. But there was still no response. Lucas just kept breathing hardly. He decided to call Madame Pomfrey. He smashed the door to the nurse's office.

"What are you doing?!" said a rather angry matron.

"Lucas, he… he… Come, see him, quick!" said the annoyed professor.

Severus was shooed away from the hospital wing as Madame Pomfrey examined his son. She called him in after she was done. Severus walked to his son's bed and stood in one side, waiting explanations from the matron.

"He has a breathing problem, Asthma. I guess it's because of the minimum air he breathed when he was in critical condition before you brought him here. However, it could attack him at random times, so he has to take some medicine to prevent it. It'll need time to heal, but it'll heal naturally if he can keep his own body. Can you please tell me what happened to him?"

"Beaten," said the professor full of hatred in his voice, no more than whisper.

"Oh my… Well that's your business, I won't ask more. That's enough for me," she said.

"When can he leave the hospital wing?"

"Well, it depends on his condition. I suppose it'll be next week."

"Okay. Call me later when he's awake."

_A/n: Well, that's it… Sorry for the long update… P I'm very busy lately, but I promise I won't stop this story. Oh, this is getting interesting. What house do you think Lucas should be in? I'm confused between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but I'm more to Slytherin. Anyway, there will be an OC in this story. Can you guess what role she'll play in this story? Here's a hint: she's a new student. More hint coming later!! Bye! See you in the next chapter._

_Ah, for my dearest reviewers:_ **Anarane Anwamane, athenakitty, Sarahamanda, hermoine21, lillinfields, HarryPFan001, Makalani Astral. **Thanks you very much and keep reviewing! P

Special thanks to **hermoine21 **for offering to be my beta. As for **athenakitty**'s questions: Yes, Madame Pomfrey will know it soon. Maybe as Lucas had a vision… The change to Lucas is because of there is one reviewer said that Lucas might be a suitable name because it means Light. And I think it suits him. )__


	6. Getting Used To A New Life

**Chapter 6**

**Getting Used To a New Life**

The next week, Lucas was released from the hospital wing. Before leaving, Madame Pomfrey took a good, long check on him. Currently, he was lying on his bed with Madame Pomfrey on one side, busying herself inspecting him and her father on the other side, sitting patiently. Lucas just gazed lightly through the room, waiting the matron finished checking him.

"Well, I don't find anything wrong, but it's not guaranteed though. You must always remember to bring your medicine in case your asthma comes. That's all for now, take a good care of yourself. You're such a nice patient," she said and smiled.

The matron closed her file and got up from her seat while saying to the Potions Master, "Take a good care of your son, Professor."

After saying that, she walked back to her office. The other two waited until she disappeared from the view and smiled each other knowingly.

"Typical her," Severus said with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm… Yeah. Do you think I don't know? I've never spent each year without being here at least twice!" his son said with a grin.

Severus merely shrugged. "So, are you ready to leave this damnedest place on earth?"

"You know, if you think that way, I might start thinking that this is the best place on earth," Lucas said as he hopped out of his bed.

Severus rose up from his seat and walked together with his son out of the infirmary.

-----

Lucas and his father walked through the corridors. It seemed that they were heading to the dungeon. Lucas had never known where Severus' quarter was. Sure, he had known his office from the Occlumency lessons he once had and detentions, but never the quarter.

"So… Where's your quarter?" Lucas asked the man.

"Hmm… What's the fun if I tell you? Just wait and see," his father responded with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, fine, whatever." He said and followed his father silently.

They went through and through until they reached the end of the dungeon, where Severus' office was.

"Here? Is your quarter in your office?"

The Potions Master ignored him and entered his office.

"Well?" Lucas asked again.

"Follow me," he said and walked to one of the paintings in the room.

Lucas had never known that there were secret passages behind those paintings. He only knew that one of the doors led to the storage room, from what Hermione had told him when she stole some ingredients those they didn't have like boomslang's skin which they used to make the Polyjuice Potion in their second year.

The tunnel led to another painting. This time, it was Salazar Slytherin's painting.

"Good day, Severus. So, is he your son?" greeted Salazar.

"Yes. His name's Lucas. Salazar, this is Lucas. Lucas this is Salazar Slytherin," he introduced the other two.

"Oh I know who he is. _Nice to meet you, Salazar,_" Lucas said to his father and hissed to Salazar.

_"You're a parselmouth? Wow, nice to meet you too, Lucas. You really are my true heir," _the painting said in parseltongue too.

_"You're my ancestor? How come? Isn't Tom Riddle your descendant? Professor Dumbledore said that I got the parseltongue ability from him when he attacked me when I was one."_

_"That's a long story, Lucas. I'll tell you some other time. One main thing you need to know is that he's my descendant from one of my sons who's a total bastard. You and your father, however, are descended from me and the precious Lady Ravenclaw. You'll learn more later on…"_

"Have you done talking with that language I don't understand?" asked a rather irritated Potions Master.

"Oh yes, Severus, come in. _We can talk later, Lucas,_" the painting said and swung opened.

Severus walked inside through the way behind the portrait, Lucas following suit behind.

"What do you think?" the professor asked.

"Wow. I think your quarter will be dull, all black. You know, from your outfit. But hey, this is very nice. I like it," Lucas said.

Severus laughed at his son's statement. "Is my outfit really that bad?"

Lucas made a face and shrugged, "Yeah." He started to take a glance of the room. The room was mainly coloured in royal blue and pastel white, showed intelligence and calmness. The floor was deep black granite as if it would suck someone who walked above them. There were four doors in the room other than the entrance. One, he guessed led to the kitchen, one to the library, and the other two to his and Severus' room.

"Come, I'll show you your room," Severus said, walking to a door next to the fireplace.

Throwing one last glance on the current room, Lucas followed his father entered the door. The room was pretty much the same theme as the last one. In the middle, there was a canopy bed, made of mahogany, still coloured in royal blue, with silver trimmings, two end tables at the right and left of the bed, each with a classic table lamp. Across the bed, there was a wardrobe made of the same material as the bed. In the corner of the room, there was also an ancient looking desk made of mahogany too. There was another door in the room which Lucas guessed led to a private bathroom.

"So?" Lucas heard his father said. Even he didn't see his face, he was very sure that his father had a smirk and raised an eyebrow on his face.

"Wow. Just wow. Where exactly is this place?"

"The dungeon. Why?"

"Just curious…"

"Oh, okay. Wait here, I'll be right back," his father said.

Lucas sat on the bed, waiting patiently for his father to come back. Moments later, Severus came back with a bundle of letters. He entered the room and sat next to his son.

"What are those letters?"

"Those are letters from your mother since summer after our fifth year. Want to read it?"

Lucas nodded silently.

"Should I leave?"

"Nah, I want to read it with you."

After that, they spent the morning reading the letters. Severus almost broke to tears when he read those letters, but Lucas told him not to.

"Don't despair. Lock it in your memories forever. Don't try to forget," his son said with a reassuring smile.

-----

Severus and his son stepped inside the Great Hall. Everyone stopped talking as the two made their way inside. Dumbledore decided to break the silence.

"Well, here is Lucas Snape. He's Severus' son. Lucas, let me introduce Hogwarts' staff who are currently staying at Hogwarts for the summer, Minerva McGonagall, Fillius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, and Vincent Vector," the old man said cheerfully.

All eyes were on him after Dumbledore announced that he was Severus' son. After a minute of silence, they broke into whispers, wondering how on Merlin's name Severus had had a son.

Severus and Lucas rolled their eyes at the same time, scowled, and sat on the empty seats at the end of the table. They started eating lunch, ignoring the whisperings of all the staffs there.

At last, the hall was quiet again and Hagrid, who sat next to Lucas said, "Hello, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor. How old are you?"

"It's nice to meet you, Professor. I'm turning sixteen this summer," Lucas said in a good manner.

"Oh, don't call me professor, just Hagrid, please. Are you going to Hogwarts starting this year?" Hagrid ask.

"Okay, Hagrid." Lucas said and nodded, indicating yes as the answer for Hagrid's question.

"Would you be taking Care of Magical Creatures?" the half-giant asked.

"I still don't know, but there's a high chance, really." Lucas said and took some mango pudding for dessert.

"Hmm… The food is really delicious," he said after he finished his mango pudding. Lucas took his goblet and drank the water inside with and elegant move, imaging his quiet, graceful, and well-mannered personality.

Dumbledore chuckled and said to the father and son, "Well, I see that both of you are finished now. Please follow me to my office. We need to sort out a few things."

Three of them got up from the table and started walking out of the Great Hall. Lucas looked back, waved at Hagrid and said, "See you later, Hagrid, Professors," and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving the available professors wondering if that was really Severus Snape's son.

-----

Lucas was sitting calmly next to his father who was sitting uncomfortably in the headmaster's office, sipping his tea. The office was the same as ever. The things Lucas had smashed some weeks ago had been fixed to its place. The headmaster sat across them, scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

When he was finished, he handed the parchment to Fawkes and it disappeared right away. Dumbledore looked up to the father and son for a moment, then took a candy holder and popped a lemon drop to his mouth.

"Lemon drops?" he offered his two guests.

The Potions Master didn't give any responses while his son took one and popped it to his mouth.

"Thanks, Professor," Lucas said lightly.

"You're welcome my child," the elderly professor said as the flame in the fireplace started growing green and a young woman in her mid-twenties with white hair stepped out of it.

"There you are, Chisel, come, take a seat next to me," Albus said as he conjured a chair next to his seat.

"Thank you, Grandpa," the slender built woman said as she sat down next to the man she called grandfather.

"Severus, Lucas, this is Chisel Alexandra White, my granddaughter. Chisel, these are Severus Snape and his son, Lucas, previously known as Harry Potter," Dumbledore introduced them to each other.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss White," Lucas said and Severus gestured a nod to the young woman.

"Pleased to meet you too Messrs Snape. So Albus, what's going on? How come the Harry Potter turned to be Professor Snape's son? Is it real, or is it a strategy to approach Voldemort? If it is real, how come it turned to be like this? Where's his scar then?" she ranted until Albus cut her off.

"Calm down, Chisel… I'll explain it. Well, Mr. Potter is the son of Severus Snape. We also just figured it out after reading Lily's letter. However, I needed you to do some paperwork to make Lucas' new identity," he explained to his granddaughter and looked up at the father and son, "Chisel here is a lawyer. She has a high influence in the Ministry of Magic, but isn't working for Fudge. No one knows that she is my granddaughter though."

"Okay… So, what's first?" Lucas asked casually.

"School." The three adults answered in unison.

A.N/ that's it!!! More discussion for new ID coming up in the next chapter! Don't worry, I've got everything planned! Just need some times to pour everything over to a chapter! You like it? I really hope so… I'm so sorry for the long update, but I'm very busy lately… and there's something personal that keep bothering me... Some philosophy of life

Thanks a lot to my reviewers: athenakitty, Anarane Anwamane, spacectdet, opal, Makalani Astral, Chainmailgrl, Lady Lily3, HecateDeMort, Fluffy White Cat, chocolate wolf

Athenakitty - Will Lucas get well alot better? **Yes, he will… Of course! He's the main Character, remember!** How tall will he be? **I still don't know about that… I don't understand measurements using feet and inches, he might be 6'2 though. Do you know how tall it is in centimeters? **Will someone pull the wards down on the Dursleys residence? **Yes, later in the story…** Will the Dursleys die? That includes Marge as well. **No, I made Harry more forgiving and mature…**

Spacectdet – **Thanks for reminding me about the timeline! Grammatical errors… I'm on my way to fix it… Can't do better for now without a beta though…**

Opal – **I** **don't know about authorities… But you give me ideas… It'll come up later in the story!**

Fluffy White Cat – **Thanks! I'll change it when I got some free time…**

Chocolate wolf – **First, I'd like to thank you soooo much…. Luv ya! I'm glad that you like the story and well… appreciate my ability. Thanks for that… Actually, I have so many mistakes in the story and I'm trying to fix it up. But still, I don't know what my mistakes are… I'd try to write my own novel if I can, but in my country (Indonesia), people didn't understand English well, and I am better writing in English than in Indonesian. It's just that I can't find what word to use… Actually, there is a writing contest, which the winner's novel will be published by the local publisher, but I don't have enough time to do that, AND I have to write it in Indonesian, which I'm not good at… TT But thanks a lot for your support. I'm thinking to write it now… because that might be my opportunity. Once again, thank you. You're such a nice reviewer.**


	7. First Meeting

**Chapter 7**

**First Meeting**

"Okay, school comes first. What about it?" Lucas asked calmly.

"Well, you got three choices here, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, or being home-schooled," Chisel stated.

"I think Durmstrang is out of choice, too risky," Severus added.

"Yes, and that leaves Beauxbatons or being homes-schooled," the headmaster concluded.

Lucas drifted away to his thought for a moment and answered, "I think being home-schooled is less suspicious. Going to Beauxbatons is a little difficult. What if someone has a connection over there and ask whether I was there or not? And how about if anyone ask me about my friends there?"

"That makes sense… Well, home-schooled it is," Chisel said and wrote it down in her document.

They continued to talk about Lucas' new identity until it was finally decided. Lucas had been home-schooled by her mother, a foreign witch in France, who had left the wizarding world for years, and when Lucas got his first letter, she decided to teach Lucas herself since she was once a brilliant witch. Snape didn't know that he had a son until his wife died and left him a letter. This wasn't a complete lie because some of them were right.

Before they ended the talk, Dumbledore mentioned that there would be a new student that would also be transferring to Hogwarts. The girl, however, was also home-schooled, so it wouldn't be too suspicious. But Lucas and the transferring girl would have to take a replacement test, to find that they met the required standards for sixth year.

After the discussion was finished, Lucas and Severus left the headmaster's office and headed back to their quarter. In their way back, Lucas asked his father when he could go to Diagon Alley for shopping. Severus said that Dumbledore had sent him to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow for some business and he also needed to restock his potions supply, so they would be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Severus said that in a way that no one had ever heard him saying to anyone, with one exception, Lily.

As they reached their quarter, Lucas went to his room and said to his father that he wouldn't be attending dinner tonight. Severus just nodded and gave Lucas a reassuring smile as he walked to his own room.

Lucas huffed as he closed the door behind him and walked to his bed. However, he didn't climb up and go to sleep. Instead, he sat in front of the blazing fireplace on a lotus position. Lucas closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, and surprisingly it succeeded. After some time, he got up, changed to pyjamas and went to bed.

The sound of birds' chirpings woke Lucas in the morning. He could feel the sunlight touching his face. Two emerald orbs fluttered open. Lucas blinked and glanced to the window. He hadn't notice that there was a window in his room. He thought it was impossible because it was in the dungeon. But after seeing that, he concluded that it must had been his father's or Albus' idea. The soon to be sixteen years old boy stretched his body and got out of the bed. He walked to the window and shared a glance outside. Outside was the lakeside. The lake sparkled and reflected the landscapes above. Lucas watched the beautiful scenery and let the sunlight touched the rest of his uncovered body.

Lucas took a glance at his watch. It was only six in the morning and he doubted that his father was already awake. The boy decided to do some exercise in his room. After fifteen minutes of exercise, he headed to the bathroom and took a clean and fresh shower. When he was done cleaning himself, which was now wearing an oversized tee shirt, a typical Dudley's hand me down clothes, and tattered jeans, he grabbed his school robe and wore it to cover his pathetic clothes. With his robes ready, he took a short glance at the mirror before leaving. Deciding to tie his hair, he conjured a black ribbon, tied his hair, and went to the living room.

As Lucas entered the living room, the older man was reading the Daily Prophet and having his morning tea. He didn't notice that Lucas had entered the room.

"Morning, Dad," Lucas greeted him.

Severus looked up and said a simple, "Breakfast?"

"Two slices of toast with orange juice will do," Lucas said and the food popped on the table. He sent his father a questioning look.

"What? It's the house elves of course. You don't think I'm the one cooking, do you?" sarcastically he said and gestured his son to sat across him at the dining table.

Lucas scowled at his father as he sat down and started eating his breakfast.

"What time are we going to leave?"

"Nine o'clock. That's if you'd like to go to Muggle London, which I guess you would. I have to meet the new girl at twelve and we are going to do the shopping together. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, it's nine o'clock then. I'm going to the library to do some reading. See you later, Dad."

Lucas had finished his breakfast. He stood up and made a trip to the library. As he never paid any attention of the library before, as he entered the library, he noticed one thing. It was huge. Madame Pince, the librarian, not knowing who Lucas was, waltzed to the entrance where Lucas was standing and asked him politely.

"May I inquire who you are?"

"Oh, good morning, mademoiselle, I'm Lucas Snape. I'll be attending Hogwarts starting this year. Pleasure to meet you," Lucas said politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Irma Pince, the librarian here. Are you related to Professor Snape?" she asked

"He's my father," he answered shortly and continued his pace to the library. He could hear the librarian words to him from far away not to enter the restricted section. He picked a few books, mostly about Potions and settled on a desk nearby. He was lost reading the books until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lucas raised his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Is it time to go already?" he asked without looking back.

"Yes. And since when you are so interested in Potions?" Sarcasm could be heard from the question.

Lucas shrugged, picked the books and returned it to the shelves where they belonged.

"Well, since you are ready, we're going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Let's go back to our quarter."

The weird whirling sensation Lucas had had first in his second year as Harry Potter came back, but he managed to keep standing this time. He swept the dusts from his robe and stepped out of the fireplace. Just after he got out of the fireplace, his father appeared.

"We're going to Gringott's to withdraw some money and exchange to pounds first," Severus said quietly and walked to the entrance of Diagon Alley with Lucas following him behind.

The alley was deserted. It was just the beginning of summer holiday so students hadn't done their shopping since the letter had not been sent. Two men clothed in black robes strolled through the alley, heading for the white building, Gringott's.

Different from the alley, the bank wasn't as inhabited. As, goblins, didn't have holidays and holiday was such a perfect time for business. Some of them were running all over the main hall, while the others were staying behind their counters, doing some transactions with gold, silver, and gems, or working with the sheets in front of them.

The father and son went to an empty corner and the older man talked to the goblin. The goblin behind the counter, Rookwood, as it was said in his uniform, called Heathweather, another goblin to accompany the men to one of the oldest Gringott's vaults, the Snape's.

The Snapes followed Heathweather to their vault, riding the mine cart. Severus Snape handed the key to the goblin and Heathweather opened the vault. Inside the vault was marvellous. Galleons, Sickles, Knuts, along with sapphires, rubies, and various gems, and also old looking furniture, majestic looking swords, and many more lied on the vault.

"Wow," was the only thing Lucas could think of the moment he saw all of those.

"Come on, take some of them and leave. The faster we leave, more time you have to do your shopping," his father answered quietly.

After Lucas took quite a sum, they rode the mine cart once more and returned to the main Gringott's hall. Both men walked to another empty corner and exchange some of the money to pounds and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Listen, I need to stay here as the headmaster had requested and wait for the new student. You can go shopping in the muggle world and I'll wait you here. I'm so sorry, son, but I can't accompany you," Severus said surprisingly affectionately.

"Um, sure, I'll just go then. See you later!" he replied cheerfully. Lucas took his school robe off and put it in his backpack before he went outside the Leaky Cauldron.

The truth, Lucas was a little bit disappointed. He had wanted to do some shopping with his father, but then he didn't show it. The morning sun was shining brightly when he stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron. Looking around the crowded street, he saw decided to find some decent clothes first. The tall, young man walked to a luxurious department store. People inside were staring at him. From their appearances, they were rich. Lucas there, wearing his clothes those three times too big just didn't suit the furniture or the surroundings. One of the clerks who were brave enough approached him.

"What are you doing here!" he whispered fiercely, clutching Lucas' tee shirt near his neck.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked, raising his elegant eyebrows.

"You are not welcome here, Rat!"

"I'm so sorry to inform you, but I'm here to shop," he said and grabbed the clerk's hand and threw him to the floor.

"Tell me, where's your head manager. I need a set of wardrobe."

The clerk was surprised and sat on the floor, not doing anything. As the clerk didn't answer, Lucas approached another clerk and told him that he needed a set of wardrobe. The building was still in silence. At last the clerk he had asked answered timidly, "F-f-follow me, Sir."

Lucas bought a whole set of wardrobe, made from various clothes. He bought 2 pairs of formal suits, 10 pairs of trousers, shirts, and tee shirts in numerous colours, boxers, socks, a pair each of casual and formal shoes, and a pair of sneakers for all occasions. After he paid all of them, he changed into a black trousers and a long sleeved, black casual tee shirt with a modest collar. His old clothes found their new place at the dustbin near the department store. Lucas' appearance was very different now. The once scrawny boy using an overlarge tee shirt now turned to a charming young man. He even noticed some girls giggled as he walked through the crowded area.

Lucas managed to stop by a stationary shop. In the shop, he bought some pens, pencils, and books. Although he was used to writing using ink, quills, and parchment, he still liked the muggle way better. Lucas also bought a black leather covered journal. After paying the goods he had bought, he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Just a few streets away from the mysterious pub, he saw an old instrument shop. Feeling interested, he stepped inside. Something had drawn him to the back of the small, damp shop. He didn't even notice the shopkeeper warn him not to go there. An elegant flute was there, hanging on the wall. The flute was made of bamboo. There were carvings and a single silver bird feather was attached on one of its end. Lucas touched the feather and felt a surge of power entered his body. It was the time when he noticed that the feather was a tail of a phoenix, a silver one.

_'How come there is a phoenix feather here? Does the shopkeeper know at all?'_ Lucas thought.

"I'd like to purchase this, please," he said to the shopkeeper.

The man was around 18 or 19. He was tall and quite good looking. He was wearing shabby clothes which reminded Lucas of a certain werewolf. The shopkeeper's face turned bright as Lucas announced to buy the flute.

"But Sir, do you know that this flute couldn't be played? It has been in my family shop for almost a century and no one could play it."

"May I try?" Lucas asked and received a nod from the shopkeeper.

Even though Lucas had only played a flute in elementary school, until Dudley 'accidentally' broke his flute, he had mastered it. He blew the flute and a melody was formed. The sound was very clear and beautiful that it vibrated through the souls of the listeners.

As Lucas finished the song, the shopkeeper was amazed, "Wow, you can play it. Maybe it's meant for you. You can take it for free. I think it's time for her to follow her master."

The young Snape said his gratitude and left the shop. Just as he stepped his one of his feet outside, Lucas bumped to a girl.

"Uh, sorry," he said and offered a hand to help her back to her feet.

The girl took his hand and stood up. She had a black, wavy hair, which turned brown when the sunlight hit it. Her hair was flowing nicely on her petite figure. In her full height, she was at Lucas' upper arms. From her face, Lucas could tell that she's partly Asian. Her eyes were deep brown and full of meanings of life. They were glancing to each other for some time until the girl broke the silence.

"Thank you. Umm… If I may ask you, where did you get that flute?"

"Ah, I've just bought it here."

The girl nodded and seemed a little disappointed. However, she quickly recovered and said cheerfully, "Say, do you know where the Leaky Cauldron is? I have an arrangement there but when I asked people, they didn't seem to know anything about it. Hopefully, you know where it is…"

Lucas was taken aback for a moment. As of course, muggles didn't know about the Leaky Cauldron. "You've met the right person. You can go with me, I'm heading there too, Miss…?" he offered to help and asked her name indirectly.

"Baker, Eleanor Baker," she said.

"Okay, Miss Baker it is. I'm Lucas. Well, follow me then."

They walked through the streets and were finally standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was being ignored by most inhabitants of the road. Lucas gestured his hand to the entrance and Eleanor walked to the entrance of the pub. He helped her opening the door and after she was inside, he closed the door behind him.

"So, here it is, The Leaky Cauldron. I guess I should leave you here with your business," Lucas said, smiled, and walked away, his robes which he had transfigured back earlier was flowing behind him graciously.

He found his father near the wall to Diagon Alley. "Hasn't met her yet?" he asked casually.

"No."

"Excuse me, are you Professor Snape?" asked a familiar voice.

A/n. THAT'S IT!!!! I guess you can guess who it is? Of course! D. Okay… I've written this for ages but never got the time to finish it… Well, it's finished now! And I'm waiting for my internet connection to click so I can upload the chapter, which I don't think will be so soon.

Thanks to: Anarane Anwamane, Chainmailgrl, HecateDeMort, Lady Lily3, ElizeB, Lady Slone of Snow Mt, Slytherinkid07, Web Walker, Beth5572, athenakitty, opal, PadfootObssesed329, ShadowedHand, sparkling silver angel wings, Makalani Astral, white-blaze-dragon, and Melissa you're Scorp, right? ;)

I'm sorry if I left anyone… But hopefully not. Thanks to the reviewers who give me advices about getting a beta. And I'm still in need of beta. So if you'd like to be my beta, please leave a review saying it… Thanks.


	8. Shopping Fiesta

**Chapter Eight**

**Shopping Fiesta**

Lucas remained facing his father when he heard someone asking for the potions master. The woman's voice was vaguely familiar, but he yet couldn't identify it.

"Yes, can I help you?" Severus asked to the person standing behind Lucas.

Lucas decided that it was time to turn to her and he was shocked when he saw Eleanor Baker was standing there, asking for his father.

"Miss Baker?" the younger Snape asked politely, making his father turned his attention to him.

"Do you know her?"

"Um, yeah, I met her on my way back here and she was lost in Muggle London," Lucas answered quietly. After he answered his father's question, he diverted his eyes back to the Asian girl.

"Good. I'm Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. Well, as you know this is Eleanor Baker, and Miss Baker, this is my son, Lucas. Well as you've already known each other, we'd better start our shopping. According to the Headmaster's order I'm to accompany you to get your school supplies and bring you back to Hogwarts, where you're going to spend the rest of your holiday until the start of the term," the professor said silkily and emotionlessly.

He opened the gate to Diagon Alley using his wand with the two teenagers following closely behind. The street was deserted, considering that the new term start was still one and a half month away.

Neither Eleanor nor Lucas was sociable. They could even be considered as loners, but they enjoyed the silence situation. They followed the professor to Gringotts, a second visit for Lucas and Severus.

Eleanor didn't seem to be surprised watching the goblins and the plague at the entrance of Gringotts, so Lucas assumed that either she was already used to them or she had read some books about them. Severus led them through the silver doors and there they were, at the vast marble hall.

The goblins were busy doing their works which seemed couldn't be finished for eternity. The trio made their way to one of the goblins and the elder Snape said, "We're here to make a withdrawal from the Baker's family vault." With that, he searched for a key in his pocket and put it on the table.

"Very well, Heathweather!"

The goblin who accompanied the Snape's earlier that day showed up and led them to the Baker's vault. When they reached the vault, Severus and his son waited on the cart, not wanting to peek inside other person's business. After Eleanor had finished retrieving some money, the rode the cart again and finally they was out of Gringotts

The alley was still as deserted as before. The young man and woman followed the older one to the wand shop, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._

Severus opened the door and let the two teenagers to get inside before he closed it behind him. A looming figure stepped forward to welcome them, whose eyes were shining as bright as a moon in the darkness of the shop.

"I've been expecting you, young sir and lady," Mr. Ollivander said and finally noticed the Potions Master, "Ah, Severus Snape. I remember the day you bought your wand, 10½ inches, made of Mahogany, supple, with a unicorn tail as its core, a perfect one for potions works."

"Good day, Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes, yes, now, Ladies first," he said and turned to Eleanor who wore no emotion on her face. "So, which one is your wand arm?"

The young girl raised her right, and the tapes measured it magically.

"Interesting, now, let me see if I can get a suitable wand for you… However, the wand choose its owner," the old man said and left to the back of the shop, obviously searching for some wands. When he returned he asked Eleanor to try it. After a whole lot of tries, she finally got her wand, 9¾ inches, dragon's heart-string, made of Cherry wood.

It was Lucas' turn.

Before Ollivander could ask, Lucas handed out both arms. When Lucas saw the questioning look on the owner's face he said quietly, "Ah, I can do well with both."

The old and hollow man nodded and the tapes took some measurements. Ollivander walked to retrieve some wands and let Lucas to try them. It took Lucas one and a half hour and he hadn't got his wand. Piles of boxes were visible inside the wand shop. Mr. Ollivander looked amazed and went to the back of the shop to get more wands.

Finally, one of the wands Ollivander took from the back of the shop suited Lucas well. It was even better than the first one, the one with Fawkes' feather as the core. When he tried the wand, rainbow sparks with addition of silver, gold, and white shot out of the wand.

"An unusual combination I'd say, Mr. Snape, eleven inches, made of Birch, with a white and black phoenix feather entwined as one as its core. That is the best wand I've ever created," the shop owner said.

Feeling satisfied with his new wand, Lucas conjured flowers and returned the wand to be packed. They paid 25 galleons for Lucas' and 10 galleons for Eleanor's.

After they got their wands, they left the shop and headed to get some garments at _Madame Malkin's: Robes for All Occasions_ because Lucas' old robes fit anymore and Eleanor have rarely used robes at home.

The two teenagers picked the usual Hogwarts robes and some others of their choices. (AN: I'm horrible at this, so I think I won't write what they bought. I'll write where they go though). After they got their clothes, they went to the bookstore, Flourish and Blott's. Professor Snape asked for their Hogwarts books to the shopkeeper and let Lucas and Eleanor looking for books they wanted to buy.

In addition of school books, Lucas bought some guides for NEWTs, Defense against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts, Occlumency, Legillimency, and other usual books such as Charms, Transfiguration, and so on. On the other hand, Elaine bought books about Emotion, Occlumency and Legillimency, and also basic and advance books for the school subjects. When they left the bookstore, their coin pouches were much lighter.

After that, they went to get the other equipments they'd need for the year. When they were finished, the Potions Professor said, "I have to find some potions ingredients. I'll meet you at four in Florean Fortescue's." With that, he left.

Lucas turned to Eleanor and asked her, "Is there any place you'd like to visit?"

"I don't know… Would you like to go to a pet shop?"

"Sure. I'm looking for a new pet anyway."

"What happened to your old one?"

"That was a bad memory. I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, sorry," said Eleanor apologetically.

"It's okay, you don't know," Lucas replied and gave her an assuring smile. "Let's go then."

They went to Magical Menagerie and searched for their pets. Lucas had searched the whole shop and didn't see anything he wanted to buy until he saw a silver medium sized egg. It didn't look like an egg at first, but he could sense a life coming from it. He took the silver egg to the shopkeeper.

"Excuse me, is this for sale?" he asked, and surprisingly, there was another voice saying the same words as his.

Lucas turned to the source of the voice and saw Eleanor cradling an egg exactly like his except it was gold.

"Yes, yes, those are for sales. But they've been here since my grandfather's time and no one had bought it. I don't know what animals are inside those either. Well, I think I'll give them to you in a good price, seven galleons. Are you interested?"

The two teens shared a glance and nodded to each other.

"Yes please," Lucas said and gave fourteen galleons to the shopkeeper.

As they walked out of the shop, Lucas asked Eleanor, "Do you know what animals are inside these eggs?"

"No, but… Well, I don't know, I just want to buy it. What about you?"

He shrugged and dropped the conversation, "Let's go to Florean Fortescue's."

They walked in an enjoyable silence and reached the parlor. Both Lucas and Eleanor ordered chocolate latte.

Soon, the professor arrived at the parlor and by the time they were finished with their drinks, the three of them went back to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. In fact, I've finished the chapter about three weeks ago and sent it to my beta, but she hasn't sent it back to me so I guess I'll upload this first. Thank you for your reviews, and I'm too lazy to open the review page, so I'll leave it that way for now. I'll do it in the next chapter though.

Anyway, if anyone knows a story where Harry was the heir of Gryffindor and then Lord Gryffindor was a member of the Royals and Harry invited the Dursley to the Royal Ball for revenge…. I don't know, I don't remember it clearly but I'm sure that Harry was a member of the Royal Family. Well, if anyone knows, please tell me the author or the title of the story in review, or directly by emails:D


	9. A Busy Summer

**Chapter Nine**

**A Busy Summer**

Lucas had been reading books after he went back to Hogwarts from Diagon Alley. He was, in fact, getting along well with his father. Although they rarely showed emotions to each other, at least the situation between them was decent and enjoyable.

It was reaching the end of July and still there hadn't been any sign of Voldemort. Lucas even didn't have any visions. Lucas was in the library, reading up books, mainly about Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts. He didn't know why, but since there wasn't his father scolding and snapped at him while learning Potions, it felt pleasant.

The egg Lucas had bought in Diagon Alley wasn't showing any improvement. It remained as stilled as before. Eleanor was living at Hogwarts as well and sometimes they met in the library. Days by days, Lucas started noticing Eleanor's studious manner. She was a lot like Hermione, but yet different. Maybe it was the fact that she had a quiet character and wasn't showing much about herself. Lucas had to admit that she had a quite hard personality and was a little hard to approach. However, as days past, there was some bond between the two.

Eleanor had asked Lucas to call her Elaine or Laine as Eleanor was too mouthful. And yes, Elaine had a good sense of humour.

The sun shone brightly that morning. The birds chirped happily outside the windows and in that beautiful morning, a young man was already up reading a seventh year Astronomy text book. He was sitting on a lounge chair in front of the cool fireplace. He was deep on the book when the door creaked and an older man with some features of the young one entered the room.

"You have a good sleep?" The young man on the lounge chair asked without turning around.

"Quite. Today's the big day. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I'm quite sure about the replacement test," he answered calmly.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure," he said, put the book aside and got up from the lounge chair. He walked to his father and the two went together to the kitchen, where the breakfast had been waiting. Both father and son enjoyed the breakfast in silence. When they were finished, they got dressed and left to the headmaster's office.

Severus Snape and his son were standing in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. He whispered the password and immediately the gargoyle sprung alive, revealing a staircase. Lucas followed his father ascending the staircase and waited when he knocked the door.

An old voice asked them to come in and the walked inside the office. Eleanor had been there, sitting on one of the four armchairs available. Lucas sat between Elaine and his father while the other one was occupied by the Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall.

"Good day, would you like some lemon drops?" the eccentric headmaster said cheerfully.

"Why yes, thank you headmaster," Lucas said and took one while the others refused the offer and remained silent, waiting for further instructions.

"Okay then. I think we should begin the test. Follow me," the old man said and rose from his seat.

Both professors and students followed the headmaster to a room next to the office. Inside the room were two desks, one in the left while the other was in the right.

"Mr. Snape, you sit there and Professor McGonagall will guide you through the test. The same with you, Miss Baker, Professor Snape will guide you through," Dumbledore said merrily.

Lucas headed to the left desk with Professor McGonagall and sat on the chair. McGonagall gave him three rolls parchment and said, "Do this first, and after that, we'll go to practical."

He unrolled the first parchment and started scanning the questions. So far, he hadn't got any problem and then started writing the answers there. The questions were mostly basic and with Lucas' knowledge, he knew them too well. After he finished the first roll, he went to the second and the third. When he had completed it all, Lucas gave a quick scan and handed them to the Transfiguration Professor.

"Good. Now," she said and placed a medium sized box in front of Lucas, "Transfigure this box to an animal."

Lucas took his new wand and waved it in a perfect wand movement while saying the incantation of the spell. (A/N. No, I'm not in the mood to search for incantations… I have a Latin Dictionary though… Maybe later, or do you have any suggestion?)

The box in front of him morphed and formed a magnificent little dragon. The dragon was grey with blue streaks on its back.

McGonagall looked amused at the small creature and ordered Lucas to turn it back. The young man caressed the dragon for a moment and transfigured it back to the box it used to be.

Next was Potions. Lucas was ordered to make the Draught of Living Dead and he did it perfectly. Sometimes he was amazed how come he was suddenly so good at Potions while for the past five years he had been miserable. But then he shoved it away and assumed that it was all in the blood.

The Defence against the Dark Arts practical was simple. He was to face a boggart and when he did, the boggart remained on his form. He was so confused when the boggart didn't change form and remained to be a thin mist. Lucas also has to duel some dummies, but he managed to pass it in only a minute.

Lucas had no troubles on the other subjects either and by the time they were finished, it was already dark outside. Of course they had a lunch break, but that was another story.

After the replacement test was over, Lucas walked with his father back to their quarter, planning to have dinner there. On their passage back, Severus questioned him about the exam and soon when they talked about Potions, they were quickly engaged in a debate. Really, there were many more similarities between the two of them compared to the obvious.

"Don't you think that adding a pixie's feather to a Wolfsbane Potions will add a stronger contra to the werewolf's personality?"

"No, if we add the pixie feather to it, it'll be weaker."

"No, it won't. It depends on where we add the feather. I think if we add it between chopped Mandrake and Aconite, then stir it twice clockwise and three times counter clockwise till add a stronger contra."

And so it continued on their way back down to the dungeons.

When they reached the dungeon, they had a quick dinner and then went back to their activities. Severus had to brew a potion for the Dark Lord while Lucas continued reading his books.

It was almost midnight and Lucas was still up reading in his room. Suddenly his scar hurt and soon he was inside Voldemort.

He was sitting on a throne and gazing around the room. Some pops appeared, revealing the Death Eaters in their usual costumes. Lucas immediately noticed one of them as his father.

"Welcome, my Death Eaters," he said in a high-pitching hissing voice, emphasizing the s.

All the Death Eaters bowed and approached him.

"So… Severus," he called.

The figure he knew as his father approached further and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Do you have any news about the whereabouts of the Potter boy?"

"No, Master. Dumbledore has kept it hidden and I think he is starting to suspect me."

"You fool!" he bellowed and uttered the foul curse incantation, "Crucio."

Lucas watched his father writhed in pain for more than five minutes and then he lifted the curse.

"My precious Death Eaters. Tomorrow, at dawn, our fellows at Azkaban will join us. Be prepared for a raid. Dismissed," he said and soon Lucas was back in his body.

Lucas quickly ran to the grounds and found a limp figure walked out of the Forbidden Forest. With all his might, he ran there and caught his father when he was about to collapse. Severus soon lost his consciousness and Lucas brought him all the way to the Hospital wing, where he woke up hours later.

When his eyes snapped open, he quickly searched for his son and found him sitting on the edge of his bed, talking with Dumbledore. Dumbledore noticed that he'd gained his consciousness and said, "Ah, he's awake."

Lucas quickly turned to his father with a look of concern on his face.

"You alright?"

"Better. How do you know?" Severus asked curiously.

Lucas pointed at his plain forehead where the scar should be and understanding came to Severus.

"You see the meeting," he assumed.

Lucas nodded sadly and hugged his father.

* * *

A/n. That's it, everyone! So…. It's chapter nine now! I've wrote this for so long but had just got the time to continue it. Busy months, especially until June… Argh, EXAMS!

Anyway, thanks to:

Reviewers of **Chapter 7**:

**Athenakitty **(Dursleys will surely got something for the horrible things they'd done to Lucas, and it won't take long for Lucas to make friends! ;) )

**HecateDeMort **(The muggles don't know, do they?)

**KitsuneSkye203 **(Thanks for your offer and sorry that I posted chapter 8 without you beta reading it… I'll repost it when you're done and send you the next chapter)

**Lonlyheart, BlackSnakes, Makalani Astral, UnsureSome1** (double for you)**, Beth5572, charl1e, Henio41, Sirius-Black-SFan** – thanks for your support!

Reviewers of **Chapter 8**:

**HecateDeMort **(Thanks! And I'll tell you as soon as I find out)

**Anarane Anwamane, orlin** (Haha… that's for me to know and for you to guess! Thanks anyway! And orlin, I also love Lucas!)

**gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover, Henio41** (sorry it's not so soon, but yeah, I update…)

**Makalani Astral** (Dursleys killed her…. sob)

**Xandersnape** (Gee, am I that obvious? Thanks, and yes, I'll tell you by the author notes of this fic when I find it)

**Henio41 **(Thank you! This chapter is longer that the last one:D )


	10. Happy Birthday!

**Chapter Ten**

**Happy Birthday!**

"Headmaster! The Dark Lord, he planned to-," Severus started to rattled as soon as he was off of his son's embrace.

Albus Dumbledore raised his right hand, indicating the Potions master to stop. "Yes, yes, Lucas had already told me about it. This really needs serious attention. We have five hours until dawn and I'll leave to collect the Order. You stay here, Severus. You're not in the shape to do this."

The old man started to leave when Lucas called him, "Sir? Can I go too?"

His question brought his father's attention who were lost in thoughts before to him, "Hell, no! You're not even a member."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and couldn't help but chuckle at the man's protectiveness toward his son. "I guess you can't join us, then young Mr. Snape," he said cheerfully and left.

Lucas threw a glare at his father after the headmaster left. Glare number three hundred and eleven, typical Snape's why-did-you-say-that glare. But then the glare softened as he saw his father's concerned face.

Once again, Lucas hugged his father and meanwhile, Severus patted the boy's head.

* * *

The next morning, both father and son were called to the headmaster's office. They walked there together, with the younger man supporting the older one as he wasn't in a really good shape to walk.

When they reached the gargoyle, Lucas said the password, "Jelly beans," and the gargoyle sprung alive, revealing a spiral stair behind. They stepped to the stair and the stair moved up. When they reached the top, the got out of the stair and knocked at the door.

Dumbledore opened the door for them and they made their way to the office. They sat side by side in front of the headmaster and waited the headmaster to begin.

"As you know, I've sent some order members to Azkaban last night, and alerted the ministry to send some of their aurors. We managed to stop the attack. However, a certain Death Eater was freed," said Albus with a grave look on his face.

"Lucius Malfoy," Lucas hissed furiously.

The headmaster nodded softly, his usual twinkling eyes were dull at the moment.

"Is anyone from our side injured?" the silent Potions Master spoke for the first time.

"Some members got some scratches here and there, nothing major, though. Oh Lucas," his eyes brightened slightly.

Lucas hummed and looked at the headmaster.

"Your birthday is coming. I believe there should be a celebration."

He blushed and tried to refused, "Headmaster! It's alright. I don't think a celebration is a good idea in a time like this."

"Nonsense, I'm in with it," his father said. "Is there anyone you can trust with your real identity?"

"Maybe… I think I can trust Remus."

"That werewolf!" his father asked, shocked.

"Hey! Even though he's a werewolf he's still human! Why do you hate him so much anyway? Is it something about your school years?" Lucas said in defence.

To his father silence Lucas added, "Oh come on, Dad. You have to admit that he's not as bad as the other Marauders."

_Marauders! That chaotic group even had a name?_

Looking at his son, he didn't want to let his hope down and finally gave a nod, "Very well. You can tell him."

_Oh shit, I'm getting soft…_

Lucas said his gratitude, rose from the chair and hugged his father while the elderly headmaster watched the two with amusement in his eyes.

_How someone can change in just some weeks, we'll never know._

* * *

"Excuse me? But did I hear you right?" said a shocked Remus Lupin.

"Hell yes! Are you saying that my son lied to you!" said a rather irritated potions master.

"No! I'm just trying to digest it. But really, are you sure? I know your emerald eyes, but still you look so different."

"Why don't you try using your enriched sense of smell, Moony?" the young man who kept silent during the werewolf's dumbfounded moment asked quietly.

The ex-professor concentrated and started sniffing the smell of the boy who was sitting in front of him. He recognized the scent. Indeed! He had known that scent for almost sixteen years. The young Snape was definitely the one and only Harry Potter. He let his jaw dropped for a moment before regaining his control and whispered a single word, "How?"

The Snape's began launching the whole story to the worn man and when they were all covered, Lupin gave a bone-crushing hug to the younger Snape.

Lucas could barely breathe and sent a look to his father for help.

"Uh-hum," Severus coughed lightly. "If I may remind you, Lupin, my son needs to breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Remus said and released him.

"It's alright, Professor. Anyway, my birthday is coming this Saturday, would you like to come for a dinner?"

The werewolf grinned widely and gave a vigorous nod.

"I'll see you in our quarter, then." Lucas said quietly and left the room after he gave his father and the ex-professor a small, encouraging smile. His father had promised him to make up with the last marauder after he begged him to on their way from the Headmaster's office. Smiling softly as he closed the door, he headed to the library.

The library was quiet, as always, but it wasn't as crowded as it used to be when school was on. Lucas greeted Madame Pince, the librarian and headed to his favourite section when he wasn't studying, Muggle Sections. He didn't know since when he was so interested in Muggle's subjects, but sometimes he thought that those books had more senses that Wizarding ones. It might be the fact that he was raised as a muggle. Scanning through the endless bookshelves in his sight, he found a book that attracted him and took it from the shelf. Looking at the cover, it read "Sun Tzu: the Art of War". Without a second thought, he took the book and went to the nearest corner. Lucas plopped down on the lounge chair and he was quickly engulfed with the book.

Time passed by and Lucas didn't notice it. He was halfway done with the book when he felt someone's presence there. Looking up from his book, he found Elaine sitting in front of him, also reading a book. It looked like that she saw Lucas had looked up from his book because she lowered hers gave him a smile. Lucas smiled back and greeted her, "Hey, sorry I didn't notice you earlier."

"It's okay, actually. I'm also reading."

Lucas shrugged, "Anyway, would you like to come for dinner in my dad's quarter this Saturday?"

"Sure," she said lightly and glanced at her watch, "Dinner's coming soon. I'm leaving." She stood up and returned her book to the shelf nearby. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Lucas said and followed her suit. They walked together to the great hall and had a quiet and comfortable dinner with the rest of the staffs.

* * *

A silhouette appeared from the spiral staircase at the astronomy tower. The shadow moved gracefully and sat down near a window, where the moonlight was visible and revealed the face of the young Snape. Lucas folded his knees and put his arms around them. Voldemort was too quiet these days. There hadn't been any attacks since the one in the Department of Mystery. The memory of that night was still fresh in his mind. Sometimes he wondered whether or not he should place it in a pensieve so he didn't have to think about it. Sighing softly, he released his arms from his knees and took the flute he hid inside his cloak.

His lips and the flute hole converged and he started blowing a beautiful melody. He put all of his mind and soul to the song which make the song more beautiful than the original piece of music. The sad and melancholy song ended, only to be replaced with a lighter one. This one sounded more cheerful although there was still a tinge of sadness inside it. Lucas felt better after playing the two songs and went back to his room.

* * *

Days passed by and it was soon Lucas' birthday...

The birds chirped melodiously, interrupting the young man who was sleeping soundlessly on his comfortable bed. With a small smile, he rubbed his eyes slowly with one hand and let the other hand to search for his glasses on the bedside table. It was five minutes until he realized that he could see clearly without his glasses now. Smiling slightly at the now not usable habit, Lucas got up and went to the bathroom to groom.

Despite that he never groomed when he was at the Dursleys, the young Snape had discovered a new routine to do. He'd never groomed before because the Dursleys only let him in the washroom in a very, I repeat, VERY limited time. It was all better now, due the fact that there were no more restrictions and his hair is steadier than before. Lucas' hair now went down to his back which is tied with a ribbon most of the time. He examined his reflection in the mirror and noticed that his features had completely changed. Those high cheekbones, pale skin, mouth, and the curved eyebrow to some extent were his father's. Lucky for him, that his nose wasn't crooked as the Potion master's. Only two stayed the same, his emerald green orbs, which were flickering with gentle flames inside, and his lightning bolt scar, although it wasn't visible at the moment, hidden by the ancient spell Dumbledore had cast.

With a small smile playing on his lips, he went to the living room. His father wasn't there yet, so he requested two pieces of toast and a glass of milk, which immediately popped on the table out of nowhere. Oh, the joy of having house-elves. Not having to prepare meal by self. Lucas took a bite of the toast and chewed silently.

Lucas almost jumped from his seat when his father spoke, "Well, well… If it isn't the birthday boy…" with a tint of sarcasm yet there was amusement in his voice.

"Oh Dad, don't surprise me next time, will you?"

The professor ignored the comment and proceeded to sit across him. He requested for a glass of orange juice and drank it as soon as it appeared.

"So… Are you looking forward for the dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, I'm not really sure how I feel either," answered Lucas honestly.

"Son, I have something to tell you tonight. Make sure you don't panic though. Prepare yourself," Severus said seriously, staring straight to his son's eyes.

Recognizing the change of atmosphere, Lucas nodded and the two of them continued eating silently.

Lucas spent the rest of his day along the lakeside. He sat below a looming mahogany tree, making some random melody in some pieces of paper.

* * *

The sky turned dark so fast that no-one realized that it was already six o'clock in the evening. Lucas who had fallen asleep outside woke up and walked back to his quarter. There, he took a quick shower and dressed casually in white shirts and baggy black pants. He decided not to wear robes. It was holiday after all.

When he went out to the kitchen, the dinner was all set, probably by the house-elves, and all invited ones were already inside. Dumbledore was sitting at the end of the table while his father sat next to him across Lupin. Elaine sat next to the werewolf that left him to sit beside his father.

Lucas gave his peaceful smile to them and sat down. As soon as he sat down Elaine said and pouted, "You. You didn't tell me that it's your birthday! I haven't got any present for you."

"It's not as if I want one..." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Elaine smiled at this and congratulated him which was soon followed by the other occupants of the room.

"Well then, if you're ready, let's begin the dinner," Dumbledore said and the dishes popped out of nowhere on the table.

All of them started eating and talking merrily. Lucas watched as his father conversed with Lupin about something and smiled inside for the change between them. It seemed that his father manage to tolerate with the last marauder. It wasn't only him observing the two. The aged headmaster was also thinking about the same, and when their gaze met they gave each other a knowing smile.

In order not to make Elaine felt left out, he talked with her in various topics. She was rather quiet like him but they had some similar interests which soon engulfed them in a conversation about music.

Minutes passed and soon all of them were full. Finally Dumbledore realized how late it was and said cheerfully, "Oh my... I forgot that I have a meeting with Minerva tonight... And look at the clock! It's late already... Well then, happy birthday, Lucas. It's been a wonderful dinner and here's a present from me."

After saying that, the headmaster took something from his pocket, enlarged it and gave the wrapped present to Lucas. Lupin also said his goodbye and gave the present to him. Both of them left the room together, leaving two Snapes and Elaine there.

After hanging around for a while, Elaine said her goodbye and apologized for not bringing any gifts. Lucas shrugged it off though, and thanked her for coming. She gave him a smile and walked to the door before looking back to the elder Snape for calling her.

"Miss Elaine. Could you please not tell anyone about my son's birthday? I mean anyone who doesn't participate in tonight's dinner," the Potions Master asked.

Elaine was curious but decided do comply, "Of course..." With that, she left the room.

Severus huffed quietly when they were all alone and looked at Lucas seriously.

"I'm going to tell you that important thing right now..."

Lucas looked intently at his father, trying to figure it out.

"I suppose you have known that we are descendants of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw?" Severus asked inquiringly.

Lucas nodded his head carefully, still curious where would this lead to.

"Your mother, unlike known by the public, was not completely a muggle-born. She was born to one of the oldest line, Hufflepuffs. However, previous descendants of Helga Hufflepuff turned out to be squibs and lived as muggle from time to time, until Lily was born. She was the first witch for at least 4 centuries. Well, that makes you the last remaining heir of Hufflepuff."

Lucas was beyond shocked that time, but his father said, "Don't be too shocked for now. There's more to come."

Lucas' jaw almost hit the floor. If the situation wasn't serious, Snape Sr. might've laughed. But he merely rolled his eyes and continued, "When you were born, James Potter adopted you. In Wizarding world, to adopt someone, you have to perform a blood ritual. So, you also have Potter blood in you. The Potter family had always known to be the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor. So you're also the heir of Gryffindor."

Lucas' jaw had hit the floor at that revelation and when he managed to got it back, he slumped to his seat, muttering, "I need some drink..."

A glass of ice water popped in front of him which he gladly sipped. He managed to get his voice back and said to his father in amazement, "Well, that's certainly shocking."

"Around their 16th birthday, some powerful wizards get the tendency to gain special talents. Yours might be already there, or they might not. But they'll come sooner or later. Anyway, that talents, some of them you might be able to use it immediately, but others might need training. So if you feel you've got the talent to... whatever it is, don't hesitate to start training. I'll help you whenever you need it. Here, your birthday present," he said smiling and took a small box wrapped in black cloth.

Lucas took and opened the box. Inside was a silver-chained necklace with a beautifully carved Snape Crest with his initial above it as the pendant. He looked at it fondly and touched the pendant softly. The carvings were so well done. Lucas looked up and met his father's loving gaze. He smiled softly and mouthed thank-you.

* * *

a/n. I think that's the longest chapter in this story ). Snape's OOC, I know... I'm sorry for not updating for a long, long time, but, oh well, no reason at all. Writer's block, that's it. And I'm sort of busy with school until recently, though this idle time won't last for a long time. Hahaha. I love being busy though ). Clutchy 06/01/2006 Happy New Year 2006 to you all!  
Do you notice any different style of writing? I wrote the beginning long before today...


End file.
